An Immortal at Hogwarts
by oftenadrift
Summary: After a summer sequestered alone, Hermione returns to Hogwarts to find that she has a starring role in a romance that has survived a millennia. Hermione/Dorian Gray
1. An Old Love

Hermione stretched languidly as the first rays of morning sunshine filtered through her bedroom window.   
  
It was the last week of summer vacation before the start of seventh year, and Hermione planned to enjoy it fully. After spending the whole summer sequestered alone at a safe house, as requested by Dumbledore, she was overjoyed at the prospective of finally leaving her stifling quarters.   
  
After shocking herself with the realization that she had finally managed to out-book herself sometime last month. She could do nothing but restlessly pace while waiting for the day she could return to Hogwarts and a semblance of freedom.  
  
Allowing her thoughts to wander, Hermione wrestled her way out from under tangled sheets and sauntered over to the window. Opening it fully she breathed in the fresh air and let the sunshine wash over her. Yes, she was definitely going to spend the entire day lounging on the front lawn of Hogwarts if she had anything to say about it.   
  
Whistling a merry tune she quickly cast a cleansing spell on her self and straightened her hair with a flick of her wand. Dressing in a comfy pale blue yoga suit she paced impatiently, surveying the trunk she had packed weeks ago in anticipation of this day.  
  
Quickly surveying the contents for the umpteenth time she sighed.   
  
The Headmaster had said he'd be sending a professor to escort her to the school early this morning. Well it was early damn it, where was her escort. Hermione resisted the urge to stamp her foot as she watched a piece of dust settle on her current dresser.  
  
Fidgeting, Hermione twirled her wand between her fingers and stalked back over to the window to glare out, before returning to her dresser.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you please desist your irritating pacing this instant."  
  
Hermione would recognize that snarl anywhere, and never in her life had been more pleased to her it. Turning she had the urge to hug Snape for springing her from this glorified cell - well she would have if it hadn't been for that nasty realization that he would probably hex her to next week. Even so she met his glare with a brilliant smile.   
  
"Certainly Professor Snape, everything is ready to go."  
  
Ignoring her sunny disposition Snape stalked over to her trunk and with a quick wave of his wand levitated it next to the pair. A rope sprung from the trunk securing it neatly, if not a bit to tightly, to Hermione's waist. "Come here Miss. Granger, we are going to apparate to the outskirts of Hogwarts grounds."  
  
Hermione hesitated only a second before griping his offered hand and allowing herself to be tugged into a somewhat uncomfortable proximity to her scowling professor.   
  
Moments later the pair were standing within walking distance of Hogwart's grounds.   
  
Hermione forced herself to shake off the quick burst of nausea she suffered.   
  
"Follow me Miss. Granger... and do hurry up. I have better things to do than baby sit Gryfindor's golden girl."   
  
Hermione stifled a groan at her professor's caustic attitude. One would think she'd be accustomed to it after all of the years she'd spent in his classes.  
  
Trailing obediently behind him, her trunk floating a few feet after her she walked across the lawns of Hogwarts taking in the feeling of being outdoors once again. It was glorious to be out in the sunshine once again. She was definitely looking forward to sprawling on the soft ground and gazing at the fluffy white clouds that graced the sky. Maybe she could prepare a picnic for one after she deposited her trunk in her room.   
  
Suddenly dark eyes loomed impossibly close to hers and she yelped.   
  
"Miss Granger," Snape's voice was harsh and biting. "Could you pay attention?"  
  
"Yes Professor, I'm sorry Professor." Hermione's face flushed.  
  
Snape massaged his temple with his left hand and motioned towards front entrance of Hogwarts with his right. "As I was saying, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you immediately. The house elves will deposit your trunk in your room." Snape leveled his glare on Hermione once more before grimacing. "The password is gummi worms."  
  
"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" Hermione quickly released herself from the rope securing her to her trunk and practically sprinted to the front entrance. Hermione allowed herself to laugh when she was certain she was far enough away not to incur Snape's wrath. The look on his face when he was forced to spit out Dumbledore's latest password was priceless.   
  
Making her way up to Dumbledore's office proved uneventful and only increased her need to return outside and enjoy some quality nature bonding.   
  
"Ah, Hermione, it's a pleasure to see you again. I hope you're well rested from your holidays. Please have a seat. "Dumbledore motioned to a plush chair across from his desk. "Lemon drop?"  
  
Hermione sat. "Well rested could be considered an understatement Headmaster... and no thank you." Hermione waved off the lemon candy.   
  
"Well, unfortunately my dear, this summer could not be helped. But I do have some excellent news that will hopefully brighten your day." The Headmaster smiled and slipped an envelope across the desk.   
  
Hermione gave Albus a huge smile when she pulled out the head girl badge from its resting place in the envelope. "This is wonderful professor, I'll do my best to live up to your expectations."  
  
"Now my dear, I know you will. There is just one more matter that needs to be taken care of, that is of importance, though it make come as somewhat of a shock to you."  
  
Hermione's smile faltered. The old man eyes were twinkling far more than normal. That usually spelt death and destruction, or at least another 4 months of near solitary confinement on her part. Hermione swallowed and motioned for Albus to continue.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best for your partner to explain." More twinkling.  
  
"My partner? Professor I'm not sure I quite understand."  
  
Dumbledore waved her concern aside. "Dorian, perhaps you could come out and clarify things for our Miss. Granger."  
  
Hermione swiveled in her chair, for the first time noticing that Professor Dumbledore and herself were not the only ones present in the room.   
  
A man emerged from the shadows of Dumbledore's office, a gentle smile on his face.  
  
For one of the few times in her life, Hermione was absolutely speechless. Dorian, as he had been vaguely introduced was stunning. The colour of his eyes, which could only be described as the clearest sapphire, met her own.  
  
Hermione's eyes lingered over his distinctive features. Flawless porcelain skin spread over nearly effeminate features gave him an angelic appearance. Long black hair that looked silken in the light of the Headmasters office framed his beautiful face.   
  
If she hadn't felt his hand upon her own and watched him lift it to his full lips as he swept a breathy kiss onto it she would have sworn she was dreaming.   
  
"Um, hello..." Hermione finally managed. She could hear the Headmaster chuckling.   
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again my darling Hermione."   
  
'Oh, no way,' Hermione thought, she would have remembered meeting this man, no doubts about it. Though her cheeks flushed she managed to say, "I don't believe we've ever met." Hermione's paused when she saw something akin to pain flit across Dorian's features.   
  
"Would you like me to explain?" Albus cut in.  
  
Dorian nodded as Hermione looked between the two questioningly.  
  
"I must emphasize the need for an open mind Hermione..." the Headmaster started. "What I am going to tell you will no doubt be difficult to believe at first."  
  
Hermione nodded, her mind racing... thousand's of probabilities battling for prominence in her mind.  
  
"First off, you an Dorian have indeed met, although not in the traditional way. Perhaps its best if I start at the beginning." Dumbledore gazed at Dorian and he nodded.  
  
"Many years ago when Hogwarts was first founded it attracted many interested students from all walks of life. And indeed, many of these students were not your traditional wizards or witches. A young man that arrived early in the fall was perhaps one of the most interesting of students the school had ever attracted, and I am willing to bet has ever attracted. He was an immortal Hermione, already centuries old at the founding of Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock, a small gasp escaping her lips. Dorian's gaze was intent as he watched Hermione's reaction.  
  
"The founders of the school welcomed this young man with open arms into the Hogwart's fold. His knowledge was considered priceless, and in exchange for his first hand accounts of some of the world's most fascinating historical events they trained him in all things magical. During his time here at Hogwarts he met a young witch, very bright and eager to learn. They fell in love Hermione."  
  
Hermione nodded, a small smile on her face. Though she would never admit it to her friends, she was a hopeless romantic at heart.   
  
"Unfortunately for the couple the young woman was murdered on what was to be their wedding night." Albus's eyes darkened as his voice trailed off.  
  
Hermione blinked rapidly forcing the tears she was fighting to recede.  
  
"The young immortal, was of course devastated, for he had been unable to share his gift of eternal life with his true love as he had planned. But he vowed to wait until his betrothed was reincarnated so he could be with his soul mate once more. Of course his friends at Hogwarts offered to help in any way they could. They created a soul stone for the immortal. A rare item indeed, one that would allow him to track his love's soul."  
  
Hermione watched as the Headmaster met her gaze.   
  
"Dorian's been led back to you Hermione. After nearly a thousand years. It was the least I could do to allow you to become reacquainted with you after so long. Even if you do not remember."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped in shock, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Everything faded to black as she passed out, slipping from her chair into Dorian's arms.  
  
A/N: If you think this story should keep going at all just let me know. Suggestions are welcome. 


	2. Expectations

A/N star bright 25: Your quite right in identifying the character of Dorian Gray from The League of Extraordinary Gentleman. I admittedly will be taking a lot of leeway with this character, so hopefully no one is expecting a complete canon of him in this fic. My thanks to you for taking the time to review, it was much appreciated :)  
  
Hermione groaned when she awoke, in a bed? Blinking she took in the room around her - this could only be the Head Girl's rooms. Though it was tastefully decorated, the glaring amount of red and gold splattered throughout the room left little doubt as to her house loyalties. She spotted her trunk at the foot of the bed and crawled across the mattress to investigate how much the house elves had unpacked.   
  
Hermione's hand froze an inch from her trunk as her brow scrunched in concentration. Sapphire eyes lingered at the edge of her memory before a handsome face appeared completely in her mind's eye.   
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Hermione shook her head trying to remove the image. She was positive that Dumbledore, although usually well meaning had officially lost it. It was insane, preposterous! She was hardly some eyelash fluttering damsel who was going to fall in some mans lap just because he strode in claiming to be her long lost love. Humph.  
  
Hermione just knew this was the type of drivel the Headmaster would love. He was always meddling in other's love lives. Whether it was subtly pushing students together at school dances, or that whole debacle he'd caused last year, between her and Draco Malfoy of all people.   
  
Hermione shuddered at the memories. It'd taken them nearly 3 months to figure out why all of their prefect duties were scheduled together, or why suddenly they were given special assignments in class, together. Oh! Of course the Headmaster had let many not so subtle suggestions hang - like the need to improve interhouse relations. God lord, it'd taken nearly a dozen chocolate frogs to get the grimace off her face after that meeting.   
  
Poor Draco hardly faired any better. By the end of it all they'd banned together just to get Dumbledore off their backs. It wasn't Draco's fault that he didn't like girls and that she didn't do ferrets.  
  
Snickering Hermione strode purposefully out of her new rooms and into the hall. Dumbledore or no Dumbledore, the front lawns called to her. It was his fault she felt so claustrophobic anyways. She'd handle the Dorian issue later. Usually she'd be in the library up to her nose in books looking up immortals, soul stones and the whole lot. You know, whatever she could use to prove to that old codger that he'd certainly lead that poor, yet undeniably handsome man astray. But today, she just didn't have it in her. She wanted to relax, avoid an aneurysm from shock if at all possible.   
  
"Is that so much to ask"? Hermione stomped for added effect as she left the castle entrance.   
  
"Is what so much to ask?"   
  
Hermione froze and paled. Blast, was the whole world against her? She'd craved company for 4 long months, only to be ignored by the universe, now she felt pestered.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore! I'm sorry, I didn't see you."   
  
"Not a problem at all my dear. Are you feeling better? Please, it's a lovely day, would you join me for a walk?"  
  
Hermione forced a pleasant, probably to bright smile to her face. "Certainly professor, I'd love to."  
  
"Yes, I can imagine your need to enjoy the outdoors. I know your summer was not entirely pleasant Hermione, but I must remind you that the threat for your safety was, and still is very real."  
  
Hermione nodded. The Deatheaters had been entirely to active for anyone's comfort over the last year, and personal threats had been made against every one of Harry's friends.   
  
Her own home had been burned to the ground last year. Luckily her parents were moved to America just prior to the attack. Draco was apparently following in his godfather Severus's footsteps by joining the Order of the Phoenix, and supplying valuable information on the Deatheaters.   
  
Hermione personally knew the little git too well to think he was being anything close to altruistic. Hermione had seen the look on Draco's face when his lovely little Ravenclaw boyfriend had started to receive death threats. God forbid acts of terror should dare to interrupt young Mr. Malfoy's sex life.   
  
"...So of course we feel the need to provide you with further protection."  
  
Hermione blinked at Dumbledore. "Pardon sir?"  
  
"Dorian Gray, Hermione. Although it is a terribly romantic tale, when you push all the nostalgia aside, he is powerful enough to look after you and your friends. Of course when I discovered your identity I had no problems convincing him his services would be most beneficial at Hogwarts."   
  
Ahh... Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as the pieces slid into place. Dumbledore had really pulled the wool over that guy's eyes. And for what, a body guard? It was a disgusting thought. She was not about to step into some damsel's shoes so that Hogwarts and Harry had another glorified shield. It was just wrong. Dorian's warm smile and gentle eyes popped into her mind... no it was horrifying. From the look he'd given her Dumbledore must have had him convinced she was his love's reincarnate.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I really must protest. I am certainly not someone's reincarnated love and I don't need the additional protection..."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes hardened for a moment causing Hermione to stutter and trail off.  
  
"Mr. Gray is going to be this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and I expect as Head Girl that you'll provide any assistance he may need during his stay."   
  
Hermione suddenly felt very small at the look Dumbledore was sending her. There was no way she could mistake his tone of voice... Wasn't he supposed to be the good guy here? He couldn't possibly be expecting her to whore herself out for the sake of The Order, could he? There was no way this was Professor Dumbledore... sure he could be manipulative when he wanted to, they had all learned that, but this...  
  
"Miss. Granger, do we have an understanding?"  
  
Hermione nodded weakly and was nearly bowled over at Dumbledore's suddenly bright smile. "Excellent child, now, why don't I leave you to continue enjoying this wonderful sunny afternoon."   
  
Before Hermione could say a thing the Headmaster had turned on his heel and was heading back toward the castle whistling a happy tune.  
  
Hermione groaned. Kicking at the grass, she suddenly wished she was back in The Order's somewhat stuffy safe house.   
  
Luckily Harry and Ron would be arriving in a few days. Surely Hermione could avoid Mr. Gray until they came. Hell, she could probably work out a way not to be alone with him at all. It's not like the DADA professor could be seen pawing at a student in the hallway.  
  
Hermione stiffened her spine. No, she refused to let this turn of events wreck her 7th year at Hogwarts. Mr. Gray had been totally polite when she'd met him, if worse came to worse surely she could just talk to him, maybe toss a hex or two. He had struck her as very much the nobleman, so she doubted she'd ever have to do the latter.   
  
As for Dumbledore, well, bugger him.   
  
A wane smile on her face Hermione pushed any stressful thoughts from her mind and sat on the ground. Enjoying the soft grass she cast a longing look at the school. Hermione was really getting rather hungry and she hadn't even got a chance to really enjoy her freedom. Perhaps she could sneak into the kitchens without being accosted by any professors.  
  
Yes, food was sounding better and better as the afternoon dragged on. Had she even ate today? Listening to the plaintive growls her stomach sent her Hermione stood, brushed off her pants and trotted towards the castle. There was no way she was going in through the front entrance though. Yes, Hermione was definitely in for a year of subterfuge.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the castle Dorian Gray was studying the shimmering soul stone he'd had in his possession for nearly a millennium. Rolling the glittering silver gem between his fingers, a smile reached eyes that had been sorrowful far to long.   
  
He studied the painting hanging prominently next to his own covered one. Hermione looked almost exactly as she did in her past life. Though subtle differences could be noted - her hair was now a shade darker, more unruly. Eyes that were once a cool blue now shone a warm brown from a slightly more heart shaped face.   
  
None of that mattered, if the soul, the essence was the same. Dorian was content to be in the same castle as his chosen, for now anyways. After all, his continued immortality depended on their successful union. 


End file.
